Zaishen Challenge
General Description The Zaishen Challenge is a Challenge, i.e. a training arena to simulate PvP battles against AI-controlled opponents. Players can fight against the team of their choice in any of five arenas. Once you have beaten five of the six available computer AI teams, you unlock the Zaishen Elite. One account can only earn a total of 2,000 faction per day from the Zaishen Challenge. On the battle in which you would exceed 2,000 faction, your winnings will cap at 2,000 regardless of whether you win or lose that battle. You will not be permitted to earn any more faction in Zaishen Challenge or Zaishen Elite for 24 hours. You can still earn faction from Guild versus Guild, Random Arenas, Codex Arena, Alliance Battle, Heroes' Ascent and Competitive Missions. It is possible to earn up to 6,000 faction per day with consecutive wins in the Zaishen Elite. See that article for a description of earning faction above the 2,000 cap. Location How to get there The Zaishen Challenge is located on The Battle Isles. To be able to map travel to the Zaishen Challenge you must first "unlock" it. This is done by beating all 4 computer AI teams in the Training Arena (found on the Isle of the Nameless). After beating the fourth team you will be transported back to The Battle Isles. You will then be able to map travel to the Zaishen Challenge, where you will be able to select a battle arena from the ""Select Mission"" button on your Party Menu. Unlocking is per account. This means that once one character has unlocked it, all the characters on the same account will have the area unlocked. Exits *Great Temple of Balthazar (to the Northwest) *Zaishen Elite (via the Forbidden Path) Quests *Challenge Master Rioka: The Path of the Zaishen Elite NPCs *Challenge Master Rioka *Rune Trader *Willem (Priest of Balthazar) *Xunlai Agent (Storage) (2x) *Henchmen Level 20: **Zaishen Fighter **Zaishen Healer **Zaishen Archer **Zaishen Mage *Zaishen Guard Mission If you hit the "Select Mission" button in your Party Window, you may select one of the arenas and opponent teams below. The objective is to beat five of them, in any order and over any span of time. Each one presents a different set of difficulties. Arenas The match type on all of these arenas is 4-vs-4 Annihilation: *Heroes' Crypt *D'Alessio Arena *Fort Koga *Amnoon Arena *Shiverpeak Arena Opposing Teams "I Will Avenge You!" Warriors A typical IWAY team, using pets and attack skills. All four have the same build. Bring blocking skills (such as Guardian or Ward Against Melee) or good snares (such as Deep Freeze). Focus fire on one Warrior at a time until they burn out their rez sigs, and never attack their pets. AoE damage (such as from the Zaishen Mage henchman) is very dangerous, as it can and will kill all the pets early in the game and make things significantly harder. Smiting Monks Not very threatening, but easily becomes quite tedious due to their strong defensive nature. All four have the same build. Will usually all focus on meleeing one team member, using their damage skills whenever the opportunity arises (primarily through spamming Reversal of Fortune to trigger Zealot's Fire). Beware their ability to constantly remove Enchantments if your build relies on them. Also note that trying to Hex them will usually result in little more than a burst of AoE damage against you (from Smite Hex chained 4 times). It is very wise to focus on kiting away from them for ~8 seconds whenever you see Balthazar's Aura activating, especially if all four are still alive. "Victory Is Mine" Trappers Vimway trappers relying on mass degeneration and restoring themselves with "Victory is Mine!". All four have the same build. Either bring strong condition removal (such as Draw Conditions) or an extra healer if using AI henchmen or heroes. Human players can mostly negate their threat by just moving away whenever one of the trappers kneels down next to them. Bringing skills that penetrate blocking (such as Swift Chop) is also very helpful for interrupting them while they try to lay traps (always try to break Healing Spring when you see it activating). Degeneration Team A mixed team consisting of Warrior, Ranger, Necromancer, and Mesmer relying on health degeneration pressure to overwhelm your team's defenses; each has a different build. Moderate hex and condition removal and a competent healer will mostly negate any threat they provide. Focusing fire on the Mesmer first will often turn the tide swiftly, as he possesses the most bothersome build. Warrior Ranger Necromancer Mesmer Obsidian Spike Elementalists Elementalists intending to spike down one of your team members with Obsidian Flame, while defending themselves using Earth Magic spells and Monk support skills. They all have the same build. Illusionary Weaponry Team IW Mesmers using Illusionary Weaponry. They will pile onto one target and use Imagined Burden to keep them in melee range, then flee from combat to use Healing Signet when damaged. It is quite difficult to not win this match, even if you just bring 3 Zaishen henchmen and then /afk. Tips * A team consisting of trappers can be very helpful in taking down the opposing team quickly. As soon as you enter the map, place as many traps as you can at the door. * The opposing team almost always balls up very well. This means that AoE damage is very effective. * Using spirits to distract the enemy team can be an effective method as well. Consider using Frozen Soil to prevent the enemies from using their Resurrection Signets. Trivia *Although it is not a combat area, the Zaishen Challenge location has what appears to be a resurrection shrine. *If you lose a match in the Zaishen challenge, all the AI opponents will say "gg", as in "good game". category:Mission locations (Core) category:Challenges Category:The Battle Isles